Freaking Filler Fanfiction
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: You know how fanfics fill in a certain frickin' spot for no reason? Yeah that's just how much of a filling life can be. Which is why it stars the trio of main characters that used to be just that!
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi has plenty of things going on at his infamous taco stand, but even he can't stand how much of a dead meme it's turned into since.**

**"There's only so much you can do with it." Waluigi explained while making a fresh stash of tacos. "That's why this embarrassment of a story exists."**

**Princess Daisy farting in her brown stained orange shorts and heated up yellow shirt kept her from saying much. "Peeyew! Hi I'm Gassy!"  
**

**Toadette farting in her girly dressed clothing was also preventing her from spewing a lot of words. "Golly I'm so stinky! Teehee!"**

**So yes, with that all out of the way, let's get to why we all came here.**

Waluigi walked over to his Taco Stand, opening it up for business. It was the morning, just when the sun was brightly shining over Seaside Hill. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling as he nodded his head.

"Hopefully I'll get more customers today as opposed to stupid ass Daisy farting her way over here," Waluigi commented while folding his arms, looking around to see if there was any rustling in the bushes. "Well, it looks like things are fine-"

Toadette suddenly pounced on Waluigi, knocking him down onto the grass. Waluigi pushed his hat up as he saw Toadette, who giggled and waved back.

"Hi Wally!" Toadette greeted with a wink, giggling and jumping. "Just opening up, eh?"

Waluigi dusted himself off as he nodded. "Yeah, I am, actually. How did you know?"

Toadette pointed at the sun. "Well, I always do a normal morning walk. I can tell when things start up or not."

Waluigi folded his arms. "Sure... anyway, I better go get the tacos..." He then heard a loud burp, his eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Waluigi and Toadette ran to the stand, both gasping as they spotted Daisy laying behind the cart, her stomach slightly pudgy. Waluigi's left eye twitched as Daisy farted loudly, rubbing her right stomach as she let out another raunchy poot.

"Man, how I do love your tacos, Wally," Daisy burped and farted at the same time, giggling naughtily. "Please clap."

"Well I guess Gassy Daisy loves Waluigi!" Toadette giggled as well, while Waluigi planted both of his hands on his face, sighing in great annoyance.

* * *

Waluigi was stretching his arms around his taco stand in Seaside Hill as he spotted Petey Piranha, who was relaxing on top of one of the nearby tropical palm trees. Toadette was plucking the yellow dandelions growing nearby, with Dry Bowser reading a newspaper while Princess Daisy was sitting on a log, eating more tacos than one should normally gorge on.

Waluigi rubbed his big pink nose while eying Daisy. "You sure you can handle all those tacos in your stomach, girl?"

Daisy farted loudly, then nodding her head as she smiled. "Don't worry about me, Wally! My stomach can handle the strong taste of Mexican food!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Way to stereotype, princess. It's not really Mexican food, you know. It's used-"

Daisy burped loudly, interrupting the lanky purple man. Waluigi shook his head, resorting to counting the large amount of green dollar bills he had.

"...everywhere else in the world," Waluigi muttered with a disgruntled sigh and took a taco for himself, munching on it.

"Oh Wally, don't you know that she wouldn't listen to reason?" Toadette giggled as she kept on plucking out the dandelions.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he adjusted his skull while turning the page of his newspaper. "Why are you asking him? He would keep tempting fate. It's in his nature."

"Sadly, the bonehead is right. I don't know why I'm willing to put up with this," Waluigi bemoaned as he went back to stretching his lanky arms out.

* * *

The next day, Waluigi arrived at his Taco Stand in ever so shiny Seaside Hill, spotting Princess Daisy and Toadette waiting patiently for him, who also have happened to fix the taco stand after its Sunny D incident from the night before. He sighed as he folded his arms.

"All right, how early were you here?" Waluigi asked as he began tapping his right foot, with Sonic The Hedgehog in the background being chased by a horde of angry badniks.

Toadette giggled, her hands behind her back. "We were here since 3 in the morning!"

Waluigi shook his head. "Three in the morning? What were you doing, eating Krabby Patties?"

Daisy clasped her hands together as she gasped, frantically nodding her head as she wiggled around in her regular yellow dress. "Oh Wally, you're so smart! How did you know?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, an hour later at 4 AM, you both made chocolate pudding."

Daisy and Toadette started jumping up and down with glee.

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged. "Oh fine. I'll just get out the tacos and get the shop up and running..." He pulled out a plate full of fresh hot tacos, only for Daisy and Toadette to take them all. "What the hell!"

Toadette burped loudly while Daisy farted loudly, a raunchy one coming out of her fart filled big butt. Waluigi groaned, annoyed as he slapped his forehead with his left hand.

* * *

Waluigi decided to lower the prices of his tacos by fifty percent, hoping that he would attract more customers on the sandy shorelines of Seaside Hill. Luckily for him, that was the trick, as thousands of Egg Pawns arrived, wanting tacos despite the fact that they were robots and whatnot. Waluigi laughed as he handed the tacos away, taking the cash and placing it in the cash register, stuffing some in his overalls' pockets.

"Man, I should have thought of this sooner!" Waluigi commented as he gave a pair of blue Egg Pawn five fishy tacos, "I'm making more bank now with these price cuts than I usually do on Daisy! Wahahau waa!"

Suddenly, a large yellow Egg Pawn pushed all the other red colored Egg Pawns away, bouncing up and down. Waluigi screamed as he fell on the ground, all of his tacos being snatched by the large Egg Pawn, who then headed eastward. Waluigi groaned as he got back up, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed. Daisy walked by as she witnessed this, smirking as she had her hands behind her back.

"I'm guessing you go what you wanted, right?" Daisy asked as she winked.

"What's it to you, fart face?" Waluigi spat in a snarky tone.

Unfortunately he would be met with irony, for it was he that was given the fart face as Daisy sat right on his face and farted an array of smelly loud farts. To be fair, Waluigi was asking for it, as Toadette noted while giggling so much she made a mess in her diaper.

"I get carried away when I'm filled with the giggles," Toadette spoke as she continued her cheerful laughter while peeing and pooping herself. "But sometimes it's worth it for a funny moment!"

"Holy crap Lois." Peter Griffin randomly said for he was just there to do a cutaway gag to be reused on Family Guy. "This reminds me of the time we did a lame joke!"

* * *

Waluigi was watching as more badniks of all kinds came in, from the well known Moto Bugs to the relatively obscure Bat Brains. Daisy was feeling jealous, not letting out a single poot surprisingly enough, her arms folded as she scoffed. Toadette was also there trying to think of what to invent as she had plenty of tacos to give her brain food.

"You need any more there, kid?" Waluigi shouted to the thinking mushroom girl.

"Nah, all I'm getting are brain farts to accompany my butt's," Toadette explained, farting right on the spot in both directions to pinpoint this literally.

"How come you're happier with these loser robots than you are me?" Daisy remarked as she glared at Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled as he patted Daisy on the head. "Robots aren't annoying or gassy. And they don't stink up my taco stand like you."

Daisy stood up, slapping Waluigi across the face. "Just because I'm a fart factory doesn't mean I stink!"

Waluigi coughed. "Your farts smell much better than you."

Daisy screamed obnoxiously as she kicked Waluigi in the face, storming off towards the eastern direction. Despite being in pain, Waluigi laughed, having proven that he was right. And then of course Daisy began farting when she was farther enough because if you thought there was not going to be any fart action involving her then you're dead wrong buddy. Which in turn was aided by Toadette making a stinky cacophony of her own, albeit additionally moreso from trying to think of a stink.

"And now you know why this content was removed from a certain story." Waluigi explained with a shrug as he ate some tacos to close out the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi arrived at his Taco Stand in Seaside Hill, to see it completely devastated. He screamed as he pulled down his cap. Daisy was there, sitting on the wooden remains, her stomach pudgy as she burped loudly, constantly letting out loud, smelly farts. Toadette ran right behind Waluigi, gasping as she spotted the stand.

"Oh my god! Daisy, you really let yourself go!" Toadette exclaimed in an excited manner while her hands were on her face.

Daisy groaned while trying desperatly to pick herself up but fell back, a raunchy poot coming out. "Oh man... I -BRAP- think I -BLORT- over binged on the tacos..."

Waluigi's right eye twitched violently. "Binged? You ruined my stand!" He grabbed a plank and started smacking himself in the head, with his rage having built up to the point where he wanted to injured anyone and anything, himself included. "Of! All! The! Stupid! Things! You! Did! This! Is! The! Stupidest! Ugh!"

Toadette held her hands together while trembling, concerned about Waluigi and then peeing herself in fright. "Oh dear Wally, that's not really good for you..."

* * *

Waluigi was feeling annoyed. Princess Daisy and Toadette were having a farting contest while eating the shrimp flavored tacos in the smelly Seaside Hill, which was stinky from the fart filled females gassing up the grassy beach. Toadette let out cute high pitched squeaky toots, while Daisy let out loud and proud in her regular yellow dress, raunchy deep poots, the rotten stench causing the yellow winged black spotted butterflies to fly away. Waluigi looked at the piles of green dollar bills behind him, folding his arms as he shook his head.

"I have all this money, yet I still can't shake off the feeling that I could have gotten it through better ways," Waluigi commented to himself, glancing back at the gassy girls. "Dumb and Dumber over here are just having a Farty Party."

Daisy farted loudly again, being blasted off the log she was sitting on. Falling back on the log, Daisy let out a sloppy poot, slightly blushing as she giggled. "Oooh, I think I might need new panties!"

Toadette giggled as she let out an airy squeaky fart, using it to hover over the log for several seconds. "Daisy, you're so cool!"

Waluigi planted his left hand on his face, groaning loudly. "Why do I put up with you too stinky stooges..."

"Because you love us!" Daisy and Toadette chimed in unison while farting at the same time, giggling while Waluigi groan.

* * *

Waluigi stretched his long, lanky arms as he walked up to his not so iconic taco stand in Seaside Hill, ready to open it when he stopped cold in his tracks. His eyes started twitching, as he spotted Daisy, who was munching on all of the tacos. Toadette was coming from behind, wondering why Waluigi stopped.

"Oh hai Wally," Toadette greeted as she turned her head to the left, facing Waluigi. "Why did you suddenly stop?"

Waluigi folded his arms as he glanced at Toadette, not amused with Daisy's wackiness. "Princess Gasshole over there is eating my stash of tacos. How am I suppose to keep my tacos safe if she keeps eating into them?"

Toadette placed her arms around the back of her head. "That is a problem. Maybe lock them in a cage only you can access?"

Daisy burped loudly, causing the entire area to shake. Waluigi and Toadette landed on their ground pounders, looking at each other as Daisy kept munching on the spicy tacos.

"Delicious! I'm never gonna stop being stinky!" Daisy laughed as she proceeded to burp more.

Waluigi scratched behind his right ear as he looked willingly at Toadette. "Eeeh... you have a good point... maybe I'll go ask Eggman to build me one..."


End file.
